The present invention relates to an active accelerator pedal for a vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Modern motor vehicles are equipped with an active accelerator pedal to provide haptic feedback about the actual travel parameters to the driver. The active accelerator pedal can have an actuator which deliberately applies a resistance force upon the accelerator pedal in opposition to the depression direction of the accelerator pedal. For example, starting from a certain position of the accelerator pedal, the actuator can provide a variable pressure point with which a further depression of the accelerator pedal is impeded, but can be overridden by the driver.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved active accelerator pedal for a vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings and to enable a decrease in power consumption during travel in a simple and yet reliable manner.